Taking Chances AU
by KatylerAvatar
Summary: "People said never to take candy from strangers, they never said anything about falling in love with them." Especially with a broken heart. Katara let herself go again so Aang can love her? Or will it not be worth the risk? Under Construction, Rewriting.
1. Blind No, Just Broken

Okay. A first attempt by an amateur. Enjoy! An original from the small mind of me! AU If you haven't notice this story is under construction due to a perfectionist of a author.

Disclaimer: Avvie doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 1: Blind?… No Just Broken

* * *

Four Nations High, a high school like any other. Just like any other average high school it has it's students, the classes, and most importantly the drama. Yes, the heartbreaks, the drugs, the crazy insane kids. But mostly for now we'll just concentrate on one concept, heart break.

The universal theme of heartbreak occurs everyday, mostly for teenage girls. Of course after heartbreak most people deny the fact of loving again. It's just not worth, taking risks and chances is for dreamers. Well sometimes when you fall there is someone to catch you, and you may not want to believe it but someone does care. It's not about finding the right one, but building the right relationship.

Love does not come easily for some, heart ache is tragic and brutal. Sometimes taking that jump off the ledge is worth it because it just might be the best experience of your life. Living means giving up your selfish boundaries and allowing someone in no matter the circumstances.

"Hey babe, we need to talk." Jet said sliding next to Katara in the cafeteria.

The sophomore and the junior had been dating for two months, a rocky relationship but to Katara he was her prince charming. Yes, her princes usually consisted of the usual- jocks, jerks, and thugs. Did the poor girl think? No, all she wanted was the perfect, handsome guy to sweep her off her feet. Katara was sitting a table in the far corner enjoying lunch with her friend Toph until Jet intruded.

"Sure, I'll be back in a second Toph." Katara said following her lover out the doors into the hallway.

All Toph could do was watch, watch her friend get her heart broken once again. There was nothing she could really do about it except drill the clueless lovesick teenager that all the "hotties" are not the greatest. Katara barely listened to her though, but this time Toph was sure the girl was going to listen.

Out in the hallway Katara leaned up against the lockers, Jet standing over her. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled a smug grin.

"You know we've been together for awhile, right babe?" Jet said running his hand along her side inching it lower and lower.

Katara, feeling very uncomfortable, slapped his hand. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, sweetheart being the guy I am, I've got to score with someone and let's just say you're just not her."

Katara's heart felt heavy, she found it hard to breathe with every second. "Are you breaking up with me?" The tears were breaking through, she tried to hold them back but her efforts made no difference.

Jet rolled his eyes and tried to pull her close. "Maybe, unless you'd be willing to change your mind, if you know what I mean.

Katara, filled with anger and heartbreak slapped him across the face, nearly cracking his jaw. Without a second thought she took off down the hallway feeling the tears fly off her face. Jet mumbled a curse word and walked triumphantly towards the cafeteria. "Whore."

Katara stared from the distance of the school window. She still felt the hot tears pouring from her eyes. All her mind could process was the aching pain in her heart. Another crush, another risk, and another broken heart. That was her new cycle. So when is it going to stop? She herself didn't know the answer. All she could think of was the sensation of never being able to love again.

Jet was so smooth and so handsome. He swept her off her feet. There was only one thing he forgot to mention. He would eventually drop her and move on. Her mind still couldn't grasp the thought. The Jet that she saw was nothing more than a jerk. So why can't she let go? Katara let a few more choked sobs before slowly walking down the hallway back to the cafeteria.

After a few steps she stopped dead in her tracks. No one could see her like this. If some nosy student saw her they were automatically start asking questions. The last thing she needed to lose was her dignity. Finally after gathering her thoughts Katara turned the corner and made her way to the bathroom.

As she glanced in the mirror at her reflection, Katara was horrified. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying over that monster. Mascara lined her cheeks while her hands were covered in smeared make up. She retrieved a few paper towels and began wiping away tears along with her pain. Finally after making herself decent she took a deep breath and began to retreat from the restroom.

Katara trudged the hallway hoping not to run into anyone. She passed a few freshman along the way but none paid any attention to the broken hearted girl. Her head was literally throbbing from the frustration. She was too caught up in her own problems she didn't notice herself bumping into the boy who was going to change her life.

* * *

R&R! Lovers you all.-Ava


	2. Strangers, Preaching, and Crazy Exes

Yep, I'm rewriting it. Every time I look at this story I want to fix it so here I am rewriting the whole thing! You probably think I'm crazy, but I'm an author… I have to like my stories too. What I'm mostly doing is combining chapters, adding length and adding things. **Everything that was in it before will reappear one time or another. Kapeash?**

Chapter 2: Strangers, Preaching, Crazy Exes

* * *

Katara rubbed her head with confusion. One second she had a broken heart and now a broken skull. Could things get any worse? Her thoughts changed when she saw the handsome boy before her. He had shaggy black hair with a tint of brown. His eyes were a longing gray, like a storm raging over the sea. These eyes were peaceful and friendly though. This mysterious boy had an awkward smile too. Katara found it adorable. Wait, no she just got her heart broken. Now was no time for flirting with complete strangers.

"I am so sorry," exclaimed the boy who had climbed to his feet. "I should watch where I'm going." He offered Katara a loving smile and a hand.

She hesitated for a second before finally placing hers in his. Then that's when it happened. A spark ran up her arm and to her spine. She didn't know the stranger before her felt the exact same thing. "No, it was my fault," Katara replied giving a weak smile. "I'm Katara, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Aang," the young man replied with glee. "I just moved here from Asia, big journey across the world." He flashed her a grin that made her heart flutter.

She laughed a little at his joy. It was literally rubbing off on her already. "So Aang, what are you exactly?"

He pondered for a second before giving her an answer. "Well I think I'm a sophomore but I can also be a bit freshman too. It depends on my mood I guess."

Katara giggled a little before ending their conversation. " Cool, I'm a sophomore too. Well I better get back to lunch. The cafeteria is calling me."

Aang frowned at this reply before coming up with a solution. "I'm walking that way anyways. Would you like me to walk you to lunch?"

Katara froze for a minute. This complete and wonderful stranger wanted to walk her to lunch? She could have dropped dead there at that very moment. The answer she wanted to say came out differently though. "Uh sure?"

Aang smiled and grabbed her by the hand. "Well we better get going shouldn't we?" As he took Katara in the direction he thought was right,

Katara just stared in awe. While doing this she also noticed his keen sense in clothing. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt marked with an orange emblem. Aang had on a pair of faded blue jeans with an orange beanie hanging out the back pocket. Katara bit her lip wondering how such a horrible day could turn into something so unexpected.

Katara finally snapped into reality. She noticed that poor Aang had no idea where he was going. With an amused smile, Katara tapped his shoulder innocently. "Um Aang, you're going the wrong way."

Aang turned two shades of red before finally turning to face her. "Oh well, this is embarrassing." he said nervously attempting to run his fingers through his hair. He was unaware his fingers were still locked with Katara's. "Sorry about that too." Aang easily removed his hand from Katara's muttering a few curse words in his head.

"It's okay," Katara replied matching his pinkish complexion. "Anyways, where were you heading anyways?"

"I was on my way to the main office. My schedule is crazy! You'd think they'd treat new students a little better." Aang said fumbling with a wrinkled paper he pulled from his pocket.

"Well the office is on the other side of the school. You were right about it being near the cafeteria though." Katara said with a reassuring smile. She put a hand on his shoulder and nudged him the right way. "Why don't you follow me?" she added.

Aang excitedly accept the invitation as he began walking by her side. They passed a few lockers, turned a few corners, and finally reach their destination. Well it was mostly Aang's. "Thanks Katara," Aang said reaching his hand forward to shake hers. "I really appreciated it."

Katara slowly put hers forward to grasp his. "The pleasure was all mine." They shook hands for a quick moment. There it was again. That spark that was growing like a flame. Katara quickly pulled her hand back and offered a smile. "See ya later."

Aang flashed a grin before replying. "Right back at cha." He then walked into the office leaving a star struck Katara in the hallway.

After a few seconds to regain consciousness Katara turned and made her way to the lunch room. She pushed open the doors and forced a fake smile upon her face. Tons of eyes were upon her as she went to sit with her friends. Then the whispers and rumors started.

"Jet broke up with her."

"He was too good for her anyways."

"I bet he dated her for you know what. She probably wouldn't give him anything."

Katara took her seat and prepared the worse. She was praying no one got the wrong idea. Her friend Toph on the other hand, had a pretty good idea what was going on. One minute Katara was sitting eating lunch. The next Jet came over and took her into the hallway.

Since the hallway was the usual break up scene, Toph expected Katara to shattered, but she was calm and collected. "Not to be rude, but why aren't you all depressed Sugar Queen?"

Katara looked at her blind friend in awe. No matter how hard she tried to conceal things Toph could "see" right through her mask. "I'm fine. Just a bit shocked and hurt. I'll heal though. That's the cycle isn't it?" Katara said holding her head in her hands.

"Well, Katara that's your cycle. To tell you the truth you're too blind." Katara's head snapped up so fast you would've thought she broke her neck.

"I'm blind? You're the one who can't see!" Katara practically shouted.

"No not that blind," Toph added quickly. "You're blinded by love Madame Fussy Britches. Sometimes you take way too many chances."

Katara raised an eyebrow in confusion. What in the world did she mean by that? "Um, Toph clear definition please?"

Toph folded her hands into her lap as if she were sophisticated. "You're can never see through the jerks Katara. Its every other week you're getting your heart smashed. Sure Haru, Jet, and Lee look good, but they are the most self conceited guys whoever walked upon this Earth!"

Toph was almost on top of the table preaching to Katara. She was on a roll. Katara just sat there and took every word. She knew what Toph was saying was one hundred percent true. So what was the solution to this little problem. Katara tried to think of options in her mind while Toph was going on about relationships.

Finally the solution came to her. "I just won't love anyone. I'll be perfectly fine alone. It's not worth the risk, or is it?" she questioned herself.

"Are you even listening to me Katara! I'm going easy on you. Just wait till Sokka finds out! All hell will break lose then." Toph exclaimed thrashing her hands wildly. Katara just sighed and prayed all hell would stay in the ground for now.

When the bell rang, signaling for lunch to end, Katara left in a hurry. The rest of the day went on as usual, besides the nasty things spreading around and the smug grins she received from her ex. Katara sat in Theatre Arts class depressed and annoyed. The fact that the play the group was analyzing was Romeo and Juliet did not make the whole situation better. How could she actually love a thug like Jet?

Toph was right, I take chances on the lowest of jerks, Katara hopelessly thought.

When the day finally concluded Katara rushed to her locker avoiding everyone. She frantically grabbed her bag and shut it without thinking. Out of nowhere she felt this force push her up against the lockers, pinning her in place. Katara lifted her eyes and met the unappealing brown irises of Jet's.

"I didn't appreciate the way you acted earlier." he said locking her tighter.

Katara pushed against him, but he wouldn't budge. "Jet, let me go! I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

Jet just chuckled, finding amusement in her struggle. "Who said you had to be my girlfriend." He ran his hand up her waist, trying to find entry up her shirt.

Katara began to panic, looking for every option open. With the position they were in, she did the obvious. Her knee jerked into action, hitting Jet's most sensitive area, his groin. The teen yelped in pain before falling to the floor, wincing and breathing heavily. Katara took off like the wind, trying to avoid every person in her way.

Confused, Katara ran to her bus knocking a few students down along the way. She hopped onto the yellow monster and took a seat beside Toph, breathless and on the verge of tears.

"Katara? Are you okay?" Toph asked frantically hearing her friend's loss of air.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to go home."

Sokka sat at the very back of the bus watching his sister. His eyes wondered from her to Toph. Since Four Nations High was a small town high school, rumors tended to spread quickly. He heard about the whole Jet wanting to get with his baby sister, so you could probably say he was pretty pissed. What really worried him was Katara's heart, this had been her third break up in the last two months. That can't be good for you.

The bus eventually came Kyoshi drive passing several houses until it rested at a simple, blue two storied house. The two copper skinned siblings, Katara and Sokka, exited the twinkie looking vehicle and entered their home casually. Katara automatically went upstairs to check on her grandmother. Since the woman was 73, she needed to be looked after. The responsibility used to belong to Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father, but he was off in the Navy. The poor teens' mother passed away years ago, so the job was left up to Katara.

The young girl crept down the narrow hallway stopping at her elder's door. She slowly peeked in finding Gran Gran sleeping peacefully and finally wearing her oxygen mask. The old woman persisted, claiming she still had some youth and independence. Apparently she gave in being seventy two and all.

Eventually Katara came out of her grandmother's room and made her way to the kitchen. Since the break up ruined her appetite at lunch, the young girl decided she could probably use a snack. She looked around the room for Sokka, hoping to avoid confrontation. Katara tip toed across the kitchen the refrigerator. She tried to open the door without it squeaking.

Sadly, she did not succeed. "He's probably upstairs." Katara reassured herself as she pulled out an apple. But when she closed the door there was Sokka casually leaning against the counter. The look on his face was disappointment mixed with sadness.

"Well, how was your day?" he asked hopping up on the counter to sit. Katara tried to avoid him by eating her apple and not looking him the eyes. However this plan didn't work.

"Katara, I know what happened today. Toph told me everything. There's no point for you to lie about anything." Sokka said sliding off the counter and walking towards his sister. Katara sighed before answering.

"Well I don't need another lecture, okay?" Sokka shook his head and tried to find the right words in his mind. Ever since their dad had left for war and their mom had died Sokka had to play parent. His grandmother was to ill for such situations.

Needless to say, Sokka wasn't very good at relationship conversations. "I'm not going to lecture you Katara. I just wanted to ask you why do you keep doing this to yourself? I know you're a big girl but in the end you always get your heart broke. I'm just trying to look out for you."

Katara was silent for a few moments. She knew he only wanted what was best for her, but Katara herself didn't even know what she wanted. How could Sokka possibly know? He was right about one thing though, Katara's heart had been broken too many times. Sokka wouldn't have to worry about that again.

"Sokka, I know you just to do what's best for me but I'll be fine. As Toph says I need to lose my 'rose colored glasses' and look past the jerks. Well I can't. Besides I'm just going ahead and giving up on love. Its not worth it." This caused Sokka to go into shock. Never had he heard his little sister sound so serious.

"Wow, well um I guess I'm happy for ya?" Sokka couldn't conjure up the words to tell his sister. Katara forced a smile and began the walk back to her bedroom. She did hear the last thing her brother said though. "But maybe it is worth it."

Katara fell back on her bed, wishing away all the events that occurred earlier at school. She felt stupid, hurt, and sick, sick of her idiocy. Why can't she find the right one, why is she constantly blinded by handsome faces and charming quirks. Her heart lay in her chest, broken and stressed, longing to be reassemble.

Your going to be waiting for awhile, I'm giving up on love, Katara thought.


	3. Music, The Universe, and Coincidences

Hey guys, the story is being rewritten, adding and deleting some stuff. All the stuff that was in it will appear again, just at a later time. I suggest you read this when the construction and rewriting status if off the preview thing. It'll cause less confusing. Lovers you all.

Chapter 3: Music, The Universe, Coincidences

* * *

Zuko wandered down the road, his converses clicking against the pavement. He pulled his earphones out long enough to hear the sound of traffic. Great, he thought. He pulled his hood over his head and tried to avoid people on the pavement. Luckily, since his mom had to work late he would get to hangout with his uncle at his tea shop, which happened to be next to a CD shop. More specifically, Zuko's favorite CD store. Whenever he felt like the world was distracting, being lost in music could help with anything.

"Finally." he muttered coming upon the ancient looking café.

His Uncle Iroh was always fascinated with the history of China and dragons. The sign was a delicate gold with bold, red cursive writing that read "The Jasmine Dragon" Zuko quickened his pace and entered through the dragon encrypted door with excitement.

There was an exceptional amount of people there but business was always slow in the evenings. Waitresses pranced around taking orders while chefs in the kitchen worked continuously. Zuko just grinned, same old Jazzy Dragon.

The décor was the same as always, gorgeous fans, murals of historic happening, and dragons hanging around every corner. Zuko tossed his bag behind the counter and found his Uncle singing to his fish in the large aquarium.

"Um, Uncle am I interrupting?" Zuko asked a amused by his uncle's weird actions.

The old man turned around, nearly losing his paddy hat. Iroh was wearing a yellow and blue kimono, lined with swirls and ancient symbols.

"Oh Nephew! You've arrived I see." he said gripping Zuko in a hard, long embrace.

Zuko struggled to find air since it was being forced out of him by his Uncle Iroh's grasp. "Yes, Uncle I'm here, you just saw me this morning."

The old man just beamed and laughed heartily. "Yes I did, but I can't help if I miss my nephew. Well I have work to do, try not to fall asleep again, I'll get the bucket on you."

Zuko flinched a bit, remembering how whenever he fell asleep his Uncle was crazy enough to throw ice cold water on him. "That won't be necessary Uncle, I'll just be at the store next door if you need anything.

The old man smiled and bowed respectfully before going towards the kitchen to prepare food for customers. Unlike other owners, he preferred to be like the employees and make people happy. Zuko walked across the maroon carpeting and exited the restaurant.

His heart was beating to a peaceful rhythm, longing for a new track. He entered the store, taking in the smell of fresh music. The wall were an electric blue lined with guitars and posters of bands like Aerosmith, Paramore, and his all time favorite The Rolling Stones. Zuko flipped through various racks, beginning his search for a new disc while in a separate aisle another young fellow was there for the exact same purpose.

Aang squatted down to view a small shelf, very low to the ground. His Vans slid against the carpet, almost causing him to almost lose his balance. Luckily he regained his composure, laughing at his obvious clumsiness. Finally his eyes caught the CD he'd been hopelessly looking for, Owl City. The band was Aang's favorite, pure and positive music.

Zuko began walking though the other varieties of music, not noticing anything or anyone else. All he could absorb was music, air, and the purple carpeting. Being dazed and unaware, Zuko hardly noticed himself nearly stepping on another guy about his age.

"Whoa, whoa!" Zuko exclaimed finding balance against a box of records. One second he was walking on music notes and then another he was hanging on for dear life. Sitting on the floor was another guy, gray eyes wide, and a pile of CD's laying around him.

"Dude, I am so sorry." Zuko said extending an arm to the unfamiliar teen.

"S'Okay, I really should stand up to look at tracks. The name's Aang by the way."

Aang gripped Zuko's hand and pulled himself up, adding an embarrassed chuckle.

"You like Owl City and Mayday Parade?" Zuko said shocked at the statement while beginning to pick up the scattered discs.

"Yeah, are you fan?" Aang added joining in the retrieval.

"They're like the best, besides the Rolling Stones or Bon Jovi."

"Seriously? The Stones are epic!"

Where have you been all my life, Zuko thought. The two rockers finished picking up CD's and placed them neatly pack in their designated areas.

"So are you new or something, haven't seen you around here before." Zuko said carrying some newly released albums to the counter. Aang followed him, his beanie resting perfectly above his eyes.

"Yeah just moved here Tuesday, I've only been here for like two days and I've bumped into a million people." Aang said tossing his CD's on the counter and paid for them, telling the cashier to keep the change.

"No kidding, hey do you wanna come next door, my uncle owns the restaurant and I can get you some free food."

Aang flashed a thankful grin and agreed to the offer. The two teen boys left the store, dazed and amused by their instant friendship. Zuko and Aang strolled into the restaurant, bumping into a singing Iroh.

"Uncle, I thought Karaoke Night was on Mondays." Zuko said adding a laugh at his uncle's melody.

Iroh just shrugged and began to notice the new face entering his humble café.

"Well who's this fellow?" Iroh said but then he paused for a long time. "Zuko! Have you lost your mind! Is Mai that horrible?"

Zuko stood confused while Aang raised his eyebrows at the disturbing suggestion. Finally, they caught the meaning of Iroh's statement.

"Oh God no Uncle," exclaimed Zuko trying not to gag. "What made you think that?"

The old man just shrugged and sighed. "You never know kids these days, going all wiggly with their love lives. Back in my day it was boys with girls and that's how it should be now." With that very sentence he left the two distraught teens in the middle of the restaurant, petrified.

"Well your uncle surely voices his opinions." Aang said taking a few steps to his left trying to keep a distance between him and Zuko.

"Yeah, that's Uncle Iroh for you." Zuko replied unsteadily.

The young men stood quietly from a few more seconds before finding comfort in a nearby booth. Neither of the two were in dire need of food yet so conversation started rather quickly. Zuko was the first to break the awkward silence with a simple question.

"So…do you like it here so far? I mean…is it like your old home?"

Aang shifted his weight resting an arm on the table. "It's good so far I guess. And it's nothing like my old homes, a lot simpler."

"Homes? Where all did you live exactly?" Zuko asked confused by situation.

"I've moved like 4 times now, I think. From Asia to Greece, Greece to England, England to Ireland, and from Ireland to sweet America." Aang found the whole statement quite usual, but the expression on Zuko's face told a whole different story.

"Wow dude, that's awesome! How come you're not all foreign talking and accenty?"

Aang just chuckled. "I do speak other languages, but my guardian suggested I speak English. "Nach bhfuil sé iontach?" That translates to "Fascinating isn't it? in Irish"

Zuko just laughed in astonishment. "This is so epic. And who's your guardian?"

"Oh, I was adopted a long time ago by my guardian, Gyatso. He just picked me off the streets and signed some papers." Aang said easily as if it weren't a heartbreaking statement.

"Dude, sorry about invading. That sounds harsh." Zuko said regretting he asked the questing.

Aang just cracked an accepting smile. "It's okay, I'm kinda used to people asking me that stuff. Not really that big of a deal. So… do you play any music?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I can play a bit on bass and drums but I'm not close to good."

"Serious? That's neat. I play guitar and piano, but the guitar is my life. I was forced to take classical lessons."

Zuko's mind was literally racing. He'd been searching constantly for someone who shared his passion for music but not a friend could be found. Now the universe drops some random kid in and causes this whole huge coincidence. Sure his friend Sokka liked music, but he didn't feel it the way Zuko did. Right before him now was the possibility of his biological brother in music.

"Were you at the school today? I didn't see you." Zuko asked waving his hand to get the attention of a waitress.

"Oh yeah I was. I'm a sophomore though. What are you…senior?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I wish, I'm still a junior though."

Finally Zuko caught a waitress's attention and she scurried over to their table. Her uniform was a pink kimono with gold and blue dragons embroidering it. Upon her head was a golden headdress, with little ribbons dangling gracefully in front of her face.

"Hello there, what can I get you two?" she asked in an over friendly voice. Her fake smile and bright eye make up was beginning to make her seem like a clown.

"I'm just gonna have a Sprite, nothing more." Aang said politely flashing a charming grin.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper and some Lo Mein." Zuko added, deciding some noodles would be enough to fill his appetite.

"Okay then boys I'll be back in a few." The woman said sweetly and headed towards the kitchen swearing on about her life.

Eventually the sodas and noodles came as easily as they were ordered, and Aang picked conversation back up.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" he asked simply.

Zuko just nodded. "Yeah, her name's Mai…she's not very colorful. She's kinda gloomy in a way"

"Oh the girl your uncle was talking about. Well just as long as you love her then mood and hormones won't matter."

This earned a snort from Zuko, who found the whole thing hilarious.

"You have no idea…you'll have to meet her sometime."

Aang rolled his eyes and smiled. Suddenly his cell phone started going off, causing him nearly to turn over his pop. He briskly retrieved it, touching the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Aang? Where are you son? I need you home, we've got more boxes to move!" replied Gyatso, Aang's guardian.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few. Try not to lift anything, you'll need help."

"Are you calling me old? I'm still old enough to lift a few boxes!"

"No, no I'm not. I'll be there in a minute Grandpa." Aang giggled in the phone.

"Wait a minute…" Aang ended the call before Gyatso got out his reply.

Aang slid the device back into his pocket and took another drink of his Sprite. "Hey Zuko I gotta go, I'll catch up with at school."

"Awesome, see you later dude." Zuko replied with a mouth full of Lo Mein.

Aang arose from his seat in the booth and threw Zuko a peace sign and left the restaurant feeling excited.

Wow, he thought. Two encounters today…this is a strange town. He shuffled along the sidewalk, feeling his new CD's dance in his pocket. Aang began to whistle, playing an imaginary tune in his head. Soon enough he was down the alley, finding his 1987 Cadillac Deville sitting within the lines beside the sidewalk. He unlocked it carefully, hopped in, and started it up.

He pulled off onto the rode and cranked up the radio. His mind was lost in the music, his eyes clearly focused on the road before him. His thoughts were running wild in his brain like train ranging from Zuko to the girl he bumped into in the hallway.

Aang. he thought, I think you're going to like it here.

He drove for what seemed like a few minutes until he turned down a deserted road that had recently been paved. The tires of his car smoothly drove over the concrete, making a sweet sensation. The area where Aang and Gyatso had just moved was heavily forested, surrounded by beautiful wildflowers and tons of trees.

Aang turned the steering wheel, pulling the car in to a black driveway. He parked the car next to the moving truck, being careful not to come to close. Outside he could hear Gyatso directing the movers, giving the instructions and laughs.

Aang climbed out of his car and made his way upon stone path to the porch, nearly knocking over a few foreign flow pots.

"Hey Gyatso, I'm home!" Aang yelled trying to get the man's attention.

The old man turned around, revealing his small gray/white beard and wrinkled smile.

"Aang, my boy you've finally decided to come home. The house is a beauty, isn't she?" Gyatso said clapping him on the back.

Aang lifted his eyes and glanced at the structure. It was a simple, tan house with large windows. It had two floor, which held two bathrooms and three bedrooms.

"You can turn the spare bedroom into an art room if you want to, I know you like painting and rocking that music of yours."

Aang just laughed in disbelief, Gyatso surely was an amusing man.

"Well just don't stand there, start helping out. We've got tons of stuff to pack in. Plus the way things are going this might be permanent." Gyatso said before he disappeared into their new home.

Aang just sighed and heaved a box. "Permanent? I hope so this time."


	4. Friendships, Fun, and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Lucky Charms, Little Debbie, or CSI :]

Chapter 4: Friendships, Fun, and New Beginnings

* * *

Sunlight poured through Katara's bedroom window on a pleasant Saturday morning. She stifled a yawn before sitting up in her bed and glancing at the condition of her room. "Same as yesterday," she muttered rubbing her eyes to fix her vision. Then memories of yesterday came flooding back. The break up, the tears, and the constant aching in her heart.

Before she could even allow to think about Jet, she slung the pillow in front of her face and screamed dramatically into it. To Katara, letting all your emotions out on a pillow worked wonders. After she finished her screaming session, Katara threw her helpful instrument onto the floor. As she glanced at her alarm clock, her brother's snores echoed throughout the house.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's part bear." Katara said rising from her bed and leaving her bedroom. Step by step, Katara walked down the narrow hallway, gracefully avoiding the creaks in the wooden floor.

Katara sighed and descended down the stairs. She flicked on the kitchen light and began searching the cabinets for breakfast. Katara really wasn't a picky eater so she pulled out a box of Lucky Charms and grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. While doing this Katara heard a beastly yawn coming from outside the kitchen. Sokka appeared through the doorway carrying a pillow along with him.

"Morning 'Tara," he said trying to wake up. He wondered over to the kitchen table and made himself a nice cozy resting place. Katara just rolled her eyes and took her place beside her brother.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," she said "Have a lovely night?" Sokka groaned and grumbled. Katara took that as a no.

As she began eating her cereal, she was careful not to eat all the marshmallows first. Unlike some people, Katara liked to have a routine and order to everything she did which included her breakfast. Sokka on the other hand would just grab a Little Debbie Cake. And that's exactly what he did.

After the two siblings finished their breakfast they went into the living room for some Saturday morning television like they did every other normal Saturday.

"Can we please watch CSI or something?" Katara pleaded with her brother. He denied her request though and turned it on a show called Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Now this is what I call a TV show!" Sokka exclaimed enthusiastically. Katara shook her head and began to watch the show. The more she watched of it, the more she came to enjoy it. It was an exciting adventure between four kids trying to save the world. If you wouldn't call that awesome then you must be crazy. Eventually watching TV became a bit of a bore so Katara tried to think of something they could do to pass the time. Finally an idea came to mind.

"Hey Sokka, you wanna go to the park?" Sokka looked at her as if she was a joking.

"The park? Katara, we haven't been there since we were like eight." Katara just smiled. "Well we can go now too. Besides I can invite Toph if you want me to." she said in a sing song voice.

Sokka's entire face turned red. He always denied having feelings for the blind freshman, but everyone could see way past that.

"Sure," Sokka replied in a quiet tone. "I guess that's okay, but I'm bringing Zuko too!" Katara just smiled even wider. Zuko had been a childhood friend back from grade school, she should have figured Sokka would have wanted him to come along.

Katara arose from her seat on the couch and ran to the phone. She decided to call Toph figuring that Sokka would take the responsibility of calling Zuko. She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Toph grumbled. She was highly annoyed that someone had woke her from sleep.

"Hey Toph? Its Katara. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park today?"

Toph paused for a moment before answering. She never was a big fan of parks. Being blind she could never really see what nature had to offer. Before she could decline Katara added a juicy piece of information.

"Oh and Sokka's coming too"

This made Toph's heart skip a beat. She had a little crush on Sokka but she hid it very well. The only person who ever suspected it was Katara. Toph grinned as she replied to Katara.

"Okay I'm in."

"I thought you would be." Katara said acting as if she was all-knowing.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you there. What time?

Katara pondered a moment before deciding three o'clock was efficient. She exchanged goodbyes with Toph and hung up the phone. The teenage girl leaned against the wall smiling at herself.

"Today will be great," she said. "Just me and my friends having a good time."

Katara was literally skipping as she rushed around the house. She had already discussed it with their grandmother, and Kanna happily approved.

"Just keep your cellular phone on you!" their grandmother had said. Katara smiled at the out dated term. It had been ages since they had gone to the park. It was just like old times. Just her, Sokka, Toph, and not to mention Zuko.

Things were looking up again. She nearly had a heart attack she realized the phone was ringing off the hook. Her hand grasped the device and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Katara, its Zuko. Sokka hung up on me before I could ask him this. He sounds like he had a bit too much sugar in his cereal."

Katara giggled. Her brother was always over-excited, especially when it came to Toph. "Yeah, and sure what'd you need? Katara asked. She began think Zuko wanted to bring some of his basketball buddies, but his answer was completely different.

"Um I was just wondering if I could bring Mai and this dude I just met," Zuko said sounding a bit anxious and also unsure. 'He's a cool guy, met him at the music store down the street. You guys would like him."

Katara rolled her eyes to the back of her head. Figures Zuko would want to bring Mai. Odd of him to sound nervous. He should've known by now that we all enjoyed his girlfriend. Why was he acting so weird? Maybe it was this new guy he was asking about. Katara just shrugged her shoulder and laughed.

"Sure Zuzu, you can bring anyone." Katara snickered. She knew ever since they were childhood friends he hated his nickname. Why it bothered him so much? She had no clue.

"Haha, funny 'Tara, or should I say Sugar Queen?" Zuko fired back at her.

Katara gritted her teeth. Ever since Toph had began calling her that everyone found it funny except her. She was no queen of sugar!

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. Before she could send back an insult he hung up on her. "Oh he's gonna get it!" Katara said smashing the phone back down on the hook.

She made her ways back up the stairs to her bedroom to find an outfit. Her delicate fingers smoothed and edged through her drawers looking for a springy outfit to fit the occasion. She began to grin when she came upon the perfect outfit. Katara pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a light blue sweater.

"Perfect." she sighed.

As Katara changed she tried to figure out what to do with her hair. Finally she came to the conclusion that a simple barrette would do find. She pondered her jewelry box when she came upon a simple blue clip. Katara put it in place and smiled at her reflection.

"Well, don't you look nice."

Katara jumped. She turned her head to see Sokka leaning against her door. He was wearing some black basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt. Nice and simple.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that. You could've given me a heart attack genius." Sokka just smirked.

"Okay princess, well let's get going. It's already 2:50." Katara sighed and followed her brother out of the house and out onto the sidewalk. The park was only a few blocks down the street. While walking Katara noticed an unfamiliar smell. It smelled like cologne, like the kind her dad used to wear.

She glanced at Sokka and broke out laughing. "Well lover boy, someone smells good!"

Sokka's whole face turned crimson. "I have no idea what your talking about," he replied trying to ignore her gaze. Katara just giggled some more.

There was no point to push the conversation further. She already knew why he was wearing it. Eventually they came to a heavily forested area. There was a wooden sign at the entrance introducing them to the park. The two siblings shuffled along the path until they came upon a fork in the trail. They immediately knew to go to the left.

The left was where the trail, playgrounds, and petting zoo was. The right was just a forbidden piece of forest where crazy teenagers had their midnight fun in. Katara and Sokka kept walking for what seemed like forever until they spotted an group of people.

Katara narrowed her eyes and saw their friends. Toph was sitting down at a picnic table stuffing her face with some McDonald's she must've brought. Zuko and Mai were sitting under a tree cuddling. Katara didn't see a fourth person in their party so she assumed Zuko's new buddy must've not come. When they finally came within a few feet of their friends Sokka automatically ran and tackled Zuko.

"Zuzu!" Mai scooted farther down so Sokka and Zuko could have their moment. Well Sokka was the only one enjoying it.

"Augh! Sokka get off!" Zuko yelled trying to rid of the boy clinging to him.

While the two fought each other Mai and Katara joined Toph at the picnic table.

"I swear," Katara began. "He's the oldest but yet he still acts like a 6 year old." Mai giggled at this compliment.

"Well we all try to act mature, but deep down there's a little kid wanting to break free." Toph added rolling her eyes.

"So, where's this new boy Zuko was talking about?" Katara said stealing one of Toph's French fries. If she hadn't been so quick, Toph would've bitten her hand off.

'He's at the petting zoo. Apparently he has some kind of thing for animals. Plus he's all Zuko will talk about." Mai said pushing her bangs out of her face. "I think he's going to dump me for him." she added.

Toph just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's a cool kid."

"He's old than you Toph, you shouldn't be the one saying kid." Mai said glancing around the park until her eyes rested on a familiar figure.

"Hey, there he is." she said shielding her eyes from the sun to get a better look. By now Sokka and Zuko had settled their bromantic moment. They made their way to the picnic table also taking seats. "

What are we talking about?" Zuko asked sitting next to Mai and sliding an arm around her waist.

"Just your new lover." Toph smirked.

Zuko rolled his eyes and looked toward the person coming toward them. "Oh you mean Aang." Katara's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, who did you say?" she asked nearly falling out of her seat.

"Um, Aang?" Zuko said again with a confused expression.

The figure was now at a noticeable distance and Katara couldn't help but grin at the whole coincidence. He was in dark blue jeans, a green beanie, and a light brown T-Shirt with green/purple designs all over it. Aang walked with a smile on his face, his hands in his pockets.

I wonder if he remembers me, Katara thought.

"Hey, did someone call me?" Aang asked as soon as he got to the picnic table. Zuko was the first to jump up and welcome him back.

"Hey dude," Zuko began, apparently he was going to take the opportunity to introduce everyone. "You already know Toph and Mai. This here is Sokka, the dork."

"I resent that fact!" Sokka protested, but everyone just snorted and shared a few laughs.

"Oh and this girl right here is…" Zuko began.

"Katara. We've already met. Nice to see you again." Aang said winking at her.

Katara could feel heat rushing to her cheeks, but her dark skin hid it well. "Nice to see you too."

Toph shoved a whole handful of French fries down her mouth, talking at the same time. "Well, isn't this a funny coincidence."

Yeah, it sure is, Katara silently thought.

"So, what do you guys wanna do," Sokka said snatching one of Toph's precious fries, only she didn't try to bite him.

Zuko just shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, whatever makes you guys happy."

While the others chattered about their daily plans, Katara stayed silent. She glanced between the familiar faces and then to one who she was almost acquainted with.

There's those gray eyes again, she thought longingly. After thinking about what she had said, she mentally slapped herself.

No Katara, remember, her mind stated firmly. You are not doing this to yourself again.

"I have an idea," exclaimed Toph who literally jumped out of her seat. 'Why don't we play a game…genius or what?"

"That does sound like an interesting proposition, but aren't we a little to old to be playing games?" Sokka interjected,

Toph just scoffed. "You're never to old for friendly competition, how about it guys? Just one little game."

Everyone looked uncomfortable except Aang, who was radiating with an outgoing energy. He was the poor lost soul who didn't know how devious Toph could be. The group gave up the safe refuge of the picnic table and stretched their bodies for what seemed like was going to be a hard game.

"Okay ladies, we're going to play hide and seek. Everyone should be familiar with the game, even you Foreigner aka Aang. We're playing in teams, makes it simpler and more fun." Toph explained sounding less like a freshman and more of a drill sergeant.

Mai and Zuko instantly partnered up, being the lovers they were and all. Toph, not even a second after that leeched onto Sokka who had the same idea. Since they were the only two left, Aang and Katara joined sides, both a little curious about the other.

"Now that we have our teams, let's start heading towards the forest on the other side, hiding there will make things interesting." Toph said dragging Sokka behind her.

Zuko grabbed Mai's hand and like a gentleman, led her behind the barbaric couple. Aang and Katara quietly filed behind them feeling content.

"So…" Aang began. "Fancy meeting you here, how've you been lately?"

It took Katara a minute to register what he had said. "Huh, oh yeah. I've been okay I guess, seen better days though."

"Haven't we all, I mean this world just loves picking at us."

"I know right? Its constantly driving everyone crazy, some people more in particular." Katara replied, feeling understood.

"Really now, who would these people be?" Aang asked in a joking tone.

"Well, me most of all, I just can't find anything good about these past days." she said trying to contain a giggle or two.

"Almost true, you did get to meet me." Aang added grinning wildly, trying to amuse Katara.

"Yeah, that's very true." said Katara.

Too true if you really think about it, she thought to herself.


	5. Games, Confessions, and Immaturity

Chapter 5: Games, Confessions, and Immaturity

The small group of new friends began sluggishly dragging towards the dark end of the park. Sokka interlocked arms with Toph, claiming his purpose was only to guide her. Everyone else on the other hand saw through his tight lie. Zuko and Mai walked closely, hands intertwined and talking about their issues with the world. Katara and Aang followed engaged in a casual conversation, beginning to get to know each other.

"So, you like it so far? I mean around here?" Katara asked twiddling with the hem of her blue sweater.

Aang answered the question with a simple yes. His mind was too focused on Katara to really come up with a more descriptive answer.

Gosh, her eyes are so blue, he thought.

"Aang? Hello? You still there?" Katara said as she waved her hand clearly in front of his face, trying to bring him back to Earth.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry." Aang replied growing a little red.

Katara just giggled a bit and punch his shoulder lightly. "It's okay, I was just saying that is feels great out here."

"Yeah, definitely." Aang said quickly, "I love Autumn, mostly because of all the leaves and stuff."

"Really? I'm a fan of Winter. I've always enjoyed playing in the snow."

I doubt he wants to know that, Katara mentally scolded herself.

"Same here, I used to kill my old neighbors by stealing the snow out of their yards!" Aang exclaimed with a laugh.

Katara laughed right along with him, his joy was like a cold that'd be difficult not to catch. Dead ahead of them was an entanglement of large pines and dead logs. The so called "Forbidden Forest" wasn't haunted or dangerous, just amusing. On many rare occasions you'd come across some crazy teens doing unpleasant things, but other than that it was like any other forested area.

"Hey guys! Game Time!" Toph yelled as she took off, taking Sokka right along with her.

"Toph! You should really let me lead!" he squealed, not looking forward to being slung around by a blind girl.

The other four teenagers filed in behind the barbaric blind girl and her rag doll into the assortment of dead leaves and twigs. They all kept trudging until coming upon a giant oak, tall and sturdy, not to mention the perfect base.

"Okay guys, Sokka and I will be it first. Deal? Get back to base before we find you and you win. Simple nough'? Toph said with superiority and demand.

The partners nodded and took of in different directions hoping to avoid getting caught by Sokka and Toph, or the dangerous duo. Mai and Zuko began running toward the darker section, picking up speed easily. With hands still connected, the couple disappeared beneath the intense shrubbery and greens.

Aang and Katara took the path into the more clear part of the woods, thinking that without obstacles they could find a hiding spot quicker. Their plan was working very well, until Katara's feet got attacked by an overgrown tree root. She stumbled ungracefully, grabbing onto Aang and taking him with her. The partners took a hard fall, rolling down a small hill and becoming tangled with some unpleased bushes.

"Ouch!" Katara exclaimed when she tried to move her arm that was being held captive in leaves.

"You okay?"

Katara uneasily shifted her weight, looking down at the guy below her. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she looked into the gray ones in front of her. Apparently, while falling down the hill for those mere seconds the universe thought that an uncomfortable position would suit them well.

"Oh wow," Katara said almost breathless. "Are you okay?"

Aang winced a bit, but still was able to pull out a grin. "Yeah I'm okay. You've got a leaf in your hair."

Katara blushed at his comment. Carefully, she peeled her body off of his trying not to hurt him worse. With the rest of his strength, Aang pulled himself off the ground and to his feet. The pair began brushing off their clothing, even helping one another. As Katara hopelessly tried to pluck the debris out of her hair, Aang volunteered.

"Here," he began. "Let me help you out there."

With steady fingers, Aang began pulling out twigs and leaves. His hands searched throughout her brown locks, surveying for any other items that may have become lost within them. Katara could feel her face heat up, but she did her best to avoid looking obvious.

"There, all good." Aang said admiring his work.

This caused a small giggled to escape Katara's throat. Her eyes glanced towards him, inspecting his condition. He was pretty clean except and the dirty smudges on his jeans and beanie. Also crossing his smooth cheek was a large scratch, still bleeding a tiny bit.

"You don't look half bad yourself, except for that horrible scratch on your face. Does it burn?" Katara asked a bit concerned.

"Scratch?" Aang hand began to run along the plane of his face searching out the mark. Finally his hand brushed across the red slash.

"Yeah, it looks like it hurts." Katara said taking a step toward him and placing her hand on his face. She could literally feel the heat rushing to his skin and see the small tint of pink dancing on his nose.

"It's okay, no burning or major trauma. But it seems you've got a pretty deep gash on your neck."

Katara hand instantly flew to the side of her neck where blood was abundant. Her hand was a bright red, but not completely covered in the sticky liquid. The place began to burn and sting quickly.

"Oh wow, that's not so good." she said, cringing and feeling a little sick at the sight.

Aang gently tugged her arm and began leading her towards a cave up ahead. "You need to sit down," he said with sureness. "With a cut like that you could pass out."

So Katara let him lead her on, admiring his touch and knowledge. Before them was a decent size cave built in the side of a large hill. Rocks were scattered inside with a small stream flowing peacefully. Aang allowed Katara the pleasure of sitting upon the larger rock for more comfort.

"Can you tilt your head a bit? I'm going to try to clean out the cut before it gets infected." Aang asked removing his beanie.

"Um, yeah sure." Katara said nervously leaning her head to one side.

Aang ripped his shirt sleeve and began to dip it into the stream. He wadded it up like a small rag and placed it over the cut, hoping to absorb blood. Katara immediately felt the cool sensation, cleansing her neck and calming her mood.

"Feeling a bit better?" Aang asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Yeah a little. I'm sorry about your shirt."

Aang just chuckled. "S'okay, it's an old one, Besides, it's better then having someone die of blood loss."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Katara added with a sincere smile.

Gently, Aang wiped the excess blood on her neck. His fingers ran among her skin, feeling the density of the scar. Katara winced a bit. His touch was so fragile, so graceful. Not like… Jet's whose touch was harsh and made her sometime scared.

Jet, she thought. It still hurt. Her heart was still trying to heal and rid itself of that awful name, but sadly it was not victorious yet. Katara felt her eyes water, tears slowly making their destination down her cheeks. She tried to keep her mouth firmly shut, but one small sob couldn't be held. Aang instantly stopped and confusion fell upon him.

"Katara, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

The broken girl shook her head no, forcing her eyes shut and turning away as if in shame. Out of nowhere, she began to cry not caring about her pride. She cried about her mistakes, her life, and most importantly how her mother wasn't there to help her cope.

Aang sat there puzzled, almost bewildered at his new friend. Any person would feel bad for another, but Aang would feel responsible…almost in as much pain as them. Easily, he wrapped his arms around her and drew Katara against him. All he could do was try to comfort her, hoping an explanation would come later on.

-Meanwhile-

"Gosh we're never going to find them!" Sokka exclaimed grabbing Toph's hand so she wouldn't walk into another tree.

Toph blew her bangs out of her face. This was getting ridiculous. Mai and Zuko had been as easy as cake to find. All you really had to do was follow the sounds of kissing and angered compliments. It was quite icky if you really think about it. Aang and Katara other the other hand were sneaky apparently. Toph did enjoy the fact that Sokka wouldn't let go of her hand. Actually she was beginning to get the idea that he was doing it on purpose.

"So which way did you see them go?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I swear I thought I saw them go this way!" Sokka said nearly stomping the life out of a bush.

He himself was about to kill something, probably his sister. You'd think she would've been in plain sight. He thought. Toph just sighed and continued to be pulled along.

"I don't think they'd go this far into the forest Sokka." Sokka stopped dead in his tracks.

No, they couldn't have, he thought.

Suddenly Sokka jerked Toph back in the direction they came. "What are you doing?" Toph exclaimed feeling Sokka's quick change in direction. "They're probably back at the base! I'm gonna lose!" Toph just rolled her eyes. Typical Sokka, always the one who takes kindergarten games seriously. Sokka wasn't really worried about the game though. He needed another excuse to hold Toph's hand even tighter.

Gosh, he's so immature, Toph thought.

But that, of course, was the reason why she liked him so much.

-At the Cave-

Katara's hysterical outburst ended rather quickly, her mind was still nagging at her though.

She laid against Aang's shoulder, afraid to look up at him. She felt embarrassed and fed up with herself for being so weak. Her eyes were about to strain for not knowing how he was handling this. Stealthily, they traveled along his neck only to be met by his gray irises.

"I felt like someone was watching me." he said giving Katara a reassuring smile.

She blushed slightly and leaned off of him and onto the wall of the cave. Katara let a long breath, preparing to explain.

"I'm sorry about my breakdown, I just had a bad memory that kept popping up."

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder, his grip was forgiving and soft.

"Hey, it happens to everyone. So what caused you to cry, if you want to tell me?" Aang said hesitantly scooting a few inches away from her in order to give her a bit of space.

Katara forced a small smile but it faded when she began. "Well, if you had any idea about teenage girls they don't have the greatest lives. My life has been hell, and I just don't know if I can take it anymore. I mean I take these chances on love and they always blow up in my face."

They both sat in silence for few moments until Aang spoke up. The words he spoke were something you wouldn't expect from a teenager. "Katara, "Never let the risks keep you from taking chances. Sure, you may jump without knowing if there's solid ground below, but sometimes it's worth it.

She stared at him with eyes large enough to look like an owl. Before she could say anything Aang spoke again.

"I know, I probably sound crazy but I know it's true. As my uncle says one must never give up on such as love because the fear of what may happen. Taking chances is a step towards healing." He looked at her with a grin. "You probably weren't expecting that were you?"

Katara couldn't help but just stare. Eventually she finally came back into reality and choked out an answer.

"No, not at all actually. Where'd you learn to, you know, give such good advice?" she asked scooting closer to his side.

He twiddled with his thumbs before meeting her eyes. "I learned it from my Uncle Gyatso, well my guardian. I don't know what really happened to my real family." he said letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. "I lived on the streets until Gyatso picked me up and adopted me."

Katara saw the pain he was feeling. She didn't realize why she was so comfortable around him until he confessed to her. They were both aching inside.

"Aang, I'm so sorry." Katara put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I've never tried to think about it. It's just I would like to know what happened to them, you know?"

Katara knew what he was talking about. "I know how you feel Aang, my mother was murdered and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

Aang gripped her hand with his. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be a goodbye, just a see you later." he said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked feeling his grip on her hand loosen. "Well, maybe your mom's just waiting, she's waiting up in heaven, waiting to see you again. Waiting so say hello again."

Katara couldn't help but feel a smile coming across her face. "So, do you want to try and make it to base?" she asked getting to her feet. Katara brushed the dirt off her clothing.

"Yeah, we better get going." Aang said joining her. The two friends began walking out of the cave feeling some of their burdens finally being lifted from their shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter has been removed or combined with another. Do not start reading story during this construction time. Thanks! Story should be back and running by the first of November or the middle of it!


End file.
